Battle For Sleep Land
Battle For Sleep Land is created by Ctnumber. Contestants IMG_9762.PNG|Alarm Clock IMG_9763.PNG|Beachball IMG_9764.PNG|Bowling Ball IMG_9765.PNG|Brownie IMG_9766.PNG|Bugspray IMG_9767.PNG|Camera IMG_9768.PNG|Candle IMG_9769.PNG|Computery IMG_9770.PNG|Febreze IMG_9771.PNG|Lamp IMG_9772.PNG|Lemonade IMG_9773.PNG|Napkin IMG_9774.PNG|Radio IMG_9775.PNG|Rubber IMG_9776.PNG|Sunscreen IMG_9777.PNG|Thread IMG_9778.PNG|Eggy IMG_9779.PNG|Dodecahedron IMG_9780.PNG|Carrot Elimination Table *Febreze (19th Place) *Beachball (18th Place) *Lamp (17th Place) *Alarm Clock (Yet to be Eliminated) *Bowling Ball (Yet to be Eliminated) *Brownie (Yet to be Eliminated) *Bugspray (Yet to be Eliminated) *Camera (Yet to be Eliminated) *Candle (Yet to be Eliminated) *Computery (Yet to be Eliminated) *Lemonade (Yet to be Eliminated) *Napkin (Yet to be Eliminated) *Radio (Yet to be Eliminated) *Rubber (Yet to be Eliminated) *Sunscreen (Yet to be Eliminated) *Thread (Yet to be Eliminated) *Eggy (Yet to be Eliminated) *Dodecahedron (Yet to be Eliminated) *Carrot (Yet to be Eliminated) Episode 1: The Journey Begins (Final 19) *Nintendo: Hello, and welcome to Battle For Sleep Land! I'm your host, Nintendo. Anyways, here are the contestants that are competing: #Alarm Clock #Beachball #Bowling Ball #Brownie #Bugspray #Camera #Candle #Computery #Febreze #Lamp #Lemonade #Napkin #Radio #Rubber #Sunscreen #Thread #Eggy #Dodecahedron #Carrot *Radio: So why are we here? *Bugspray: Because you're the Traitor! *Radio: I'M NOT THE TRAITOR!!!!!! *kicks Bugspray* *Sunscreen: Radio, WHAT HAPPENED?! *Radio: Nothing. *Suncreen: You're lying! *Radio: No. *Sunscreen: Yes. *Napkin: Guys, stop! *Sunscreen: NO ONE CARES NAPKIN!!!! *Napkin: Oh *starts to cry* *Nintendo: Okay, the first challenge is to jump off a cliff. GO!!!! *Lemonade: Finished *Napkin: Finished *Nintendo: Lemonade and Napkin choose the teams *Lemonade: Rubber Thread and Brownie *Napkin: Bowling Ball Camera and Eggy *Lemonade: Radio Sunscreen and Bugspray *Bugspray: Traitor! *Napkin: Alarm Clock Lamp and Febreze *Lemonade: Carrot Candle and Beachball *Napkin: I guess I'll take Dodecahedron and Computery. *Nintendo: Wait! First choose the team names. *Lemonade: Let's call ourselves The Awesome Team! *Napkin: Well, my team name will be The Sweet Objects! *Nintendo: For getting second The Sweet Objects are up for elimination *(Elimination and Prize) *Nintendo: Hello, and welcome to the elimination, to make the elimination shorter, we don't have time, everyone's safe, except for Alarm Clock and Febreze. They're not the only ones with votes. *(Alarm Clock: 1, Febreze: 8) *Febreze: What?! I'm eliminated already? *Nintendo: Yep 8 votes, you are eliminated. *(Febreze gets closed in a tube and rises) *Nintendo: Stay tuned for episode 2 of Battle For Sleep Land! Episode 2: Scorpions On A Train! (Final 18) *Nintendo: the challenge is to make a recovery method go! *Lemonade: team I think we should make recovery watches *Rubber: fine with me *Thread: as long as I HAVE A PERSONAL ONE! *Brownie: sure *Radio: *has heart eyes at Lemonade* great idea! *With The Sweet Objects *Napkin: lets make a MRC *Bowling Ball: but how? *Camera: yeah *Eggy: Same *Alarm Clock: lets do IT! *Later *Nintendo: hmm The Sweet Objects win so The Awesome Team is up for elimination *(The votes are in, we're all set, who will go, we don't know yet, but all the viewers have voted! So let's find out who's eliminated!) *Nintendo: Hello, and welcome to the elimination, to make the elimination shorter, we don't have time, everyone's safe, except for Beachball and Bugspray. They're not the only ones with votes. *(Beachball: 10, Bugspray: 8) *Beachball: What? *Nintendo: Beachball, it's time to go. *(Beachball gets closed in a tube and rises) *Nintendo: Stay tuned for episode 3 of Battle For Sleep Land! Episode 3: The Arena Of Death! (Final 17) *Radio: hmm with Beachball gone I'm probably next, I need some allies but who **Radio turns his head and looks at Sunscreen who sleeping soundly *Radio: perfect **He creeps up to her bed *Radio: Sunscreen wake up **he dose not wake up *Radio: ughh forget you **He looks at Bugspray who is also sleeping Soundly *Radio: *says from acrose the room* Bugspray **Bugspray wakes up *Bugspray: huh what oh hi Radio *Radio: Bugspray be in an alliance with me *Bugspray: ok *Radio: really *Bugspray: ya sure what ever as long as I can go back to sleep *Radio: Great I have an alliance **(In The Afternoon) *Radio: so Bugspray who are we going to eliminate *Bugspray: what do you mean *Radio: remember were in an alliance *Bugspray: oh ya umm we should vote Thread if we have to vote someone out *Radio: Ok **(At The Messhall) *Dodecahedron: ewww what is this mush *Computery: I don't know *Thread: it looks like guts *Dodecahedron: thanks alot Thread now I lost what ever appitite I had left *Computery: me to *Thread: sorry **(In The Sky of Losers) *Febreze: I don't like these people *Beachball: Ya me too **(On the Beach) *Bowling Ball: hi Camera hi Eggy hi Brownie *All threee of them: hi *Eggy: ummm so why are you here *Bowling Ball: cause your my friends *Camera: we are *Brownie: umm no Bowling Ball we hate you *Eggy: ya your very accident prone *Bowling Ball: awww All the contestants are in there cabins and sleeping but Bugspray. Who got hungry and went to the mess-hall for food. Finding nothing she goes back to her cabin **At 4:30 a.m. **Nintendo sounds off the fire alarm **WEEEEEOOOOOO WEEEEEEOOOOOOO WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOO *Bugspray: whats going on *Radio: I don't know *Thread: i'm scared *Brownie: me two *Carrot: Ahhhhhhhh fire *Bugspray: RUNNNNN!!!!! *Thread: were going to die *Radio: I had so much to live for *Bugspray: really ? just really ? *Radio: what I did *Lemonade: If your done with your conversation can we get out now *Bugspray: ya goooo **Outside The Awesome Team's Cabin *Bugspray: we lived *Radio: barely *Thread: ya *Napkin: Hi guys *Bugspray: did your cabin burn down to *Bowling Ball: yep *Camera: it was terrible *Eggy: ya *Nintendo: hello Teams *Napkin: what happened *Nintendo: I burnt your cabins down *Bugspray: why ? *Nintendo: because now that you've you got heat its time for not heat *Bowling Ball: you mean cold *Nintendo: ya whatever *Radio: so whats the challenge *Nintendo: the challenge is Ski or Be Skied *Bowling Ball: what *Nintendo: I SAID SKI OR BE SKIED *Bowling Ball: I know but how do we do the chalange *Thread: ya how *Nintendo: easy the team to get down the hill with all there members win *Lemonade: piece of yoyle berry cake *Nintendo: oh ya you only get two skies *Thread: oh great *Camera: so do we go *Nintendo: oh ya gooooooooooooooo!!!!! *Napkin: lets go team *Rubber: come on guys *Camera: run you idiots *Nintendo: there off it seems Napkin and Camera are in the lead for team 2 and Rubber for team 1 *Eggy: so much running and and I have no legs *Lamp: me neither **a weird ticking noise starts *Thread: whats that noise *Radio: I don't know **Radio and Thread gets blown up *Radio: a bomb really *Nintendo: oh ya there's a few traps on the way *Bowling Ball: ahhhhhhhh beeeeeeees *Napkin: finally I made it *Camera: me to *Rubber: me three *Nintendo: ok contestants at the top you must wait for the rest of your team *Camera: awwwwwwwwwwww *Eggy: ya I'm up *Lamp: me to *Camera: finally slow pokes so are we now waiting for *Lamp: ummmmm Dodecahedron *Camera: of course *Radio: ughh gosh finally here *Rubber: yay finally someone on my team *Radio: who's left *Rubber: Brownie and Carrot and ummmmmm Thread *Thread: here I'm here *Rubber: ok now just Brownie and Carrot *Radio: ughhhhhhhh *Dodecahedron: i'm never going to get up there **Tick Tick Tick Dodecahedron: uh oh **Boom Dodecahedron gets blown back to the start *Dodecahedron: ughhhh noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Brownie: here *Carrot: me to *Bugspray: yay ok on the two skies **The Awesome Team starts skiing down the mountain *Sunscreen: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! wheres DODECAHEDRON!!!!!!!! *Bugspray: she's comeing *Candle: ya *Thread: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *Nintendo: The Awesome Team wins *Radio: ya *Nintendo: ok so The Sweet Objects you're sending someone to the Sky of Losers *Camera: ugh thanks to Dodecahedron *(The votes are in, we're all set, who will go, we don't know yet, but all the viewers have voted! So let's find out who's eliminated!) *Nintendo: Hello, and welcome to the elimination, to make the elimination shorter, we don't have time, everyone's safe, except for Bowling Ball and Lamp. They're not the only ones with votes. *(Bowling Ball: 5, Lamp: 8) *Lamp: WHAT!!!!!!! I'M ELIMINATED!!!!!! *Nintendo: yep 5 to 8 *Dodecahedron: wait Eggy why did you vote me *Eggy: you did cost the challenge *Lamp: I hate you ALLLLLLLLL!!!!!! *Nintendo: see ya Lamp **(Lamp gets closed in a tube and rises) *Nintendo: Stay tuned for episode 4 of Battle For Sleep Land! Episode 4: The Lucky Clover (Final 16) Episode 4: The Lucky Clover (Final 16) Category:Fan Fiction Pages